


Dir en Grey драбблы

by torri_jirou



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник маленьких историй о Dir en Grey, написанных по заданиям или просто так. Рейтинг и жанр везде разный, в шапке выставлен наибольший.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Волосы

Иногда Шинья приходил в студию в плохом настроении, устало падал на диван и начинал вслух сокрушаться о том, что расчески, фены и пенки для укладки волос - дьявольские изобретения, а парикмахеры и стилисты, не кто иные, как прямые слуги дьявола или, может быть, даже сами черти. И что он, Шинья, безумно завидует обычным саларименам, обязанным иметь короткие, одинаковые стрижки благодаря чему они знать не знают забот с волосами. Порой, вместо саларименов упоминались военные, полицейские или буддийские монахи. Изредка Шинья договаривался до того, что начинал завидовать собственной собаке, которая если и имеет проблемы с укладкой, то они ее явно не касаются.  
Под конец своей проникновенной тирады Шинья трагически смотрел на Кё.  
Тогда Кё со вздохом брал в руки расческу и принимался неторопливо и аккуратно расчесывать спутанные пряди, философски размышляя о том, правильно ли он выбрал профессию, ведь уже давно стал парикмахером, причем личным и бесплатным.  
Каору вспоминал о срочном деле, едва только речь заходила о слугах дьявола. Дай склонялся над гитарой, и тихо фыркал себе под нос, а Тошия искренне недоумевал, почему же Шинья не пострижется, если длинные волосы доставляют ему такие страдания.  
Но все дело было в том, что как бы Шинья ни жаловался, что ему надоели длинные лохмы, как бы громогласно он ни завидовал саларименам, монахам и даже своей собаке, была одна вещь, в которой он никогда и никому не признавался. Шинье ужасно нравилось, как длинные волосы ложились ему на плечи и щекотали шею во время концертов. И это ощущение стоило всех мучений с расческой, феном и лаком для волос.


	2. Ложь

— Она же дура! – Каору произнес это таким тоном, словно он отказывался понять, как такой простой факт не может дойти до окружающих.  
Тошия обиделся. Даже спустился на две ступеньки с крыльца, будто собрался уходить.  
— Не такая уж она и дура, и, потом, я же не «Плохого парня»* иду с ней смотреть, а всего лишь «Васаби».  
— Дурацкий фильм, — проронил Кё.  
— Ну и что, мне интересно посмотреть, как нас себе гайдзины представляют. Почему бы не сходить с девушкой на премьеру, если есть билеты и время?  
Каору презрительно скривил губы. Но он сначала посторонился, чтобы дать пройти выходящему из здания сотруднику студии, закурил и только потом ответил.  
— Можно было бы это же время потратить с большей пользой. Да она даже не красивая. Не говоря уже о том, что дура. И одеваться не умеет совсем, хоть бы у тебя поучилась…  
— Ну, все, хватит! – Тошия разозлился, — Что ты заладил, «дура», да «дура». Как будто я жениться собираюсь, а не в кино всего лишь.  
— Еще не хватало, чтобы ты на ней женился, — фыркнул Каору, — Вы друг другу совсем не подходите.  
Тошия искоса поглядел на него  
— А может, и женюсь… тебе назло.  
Тут он увидел приближающуюся миниатюрную крашеную блондинку в бледно-зеленом платье и помахал ей рукой. Потом хлопнул по плечу Кё, кивнул Каору и пошел навстречу девушке. Каору снова фыркнул.  
— Да пусть он идет с кем хочет и куда хочет, — сказал Кё, — Что ты, в самом деле, к нему пристал, как будто ревнуешь?  
— Я ревную?! – возмутился Каору, — было б кого ревновать, сдался он мне... ладно, пока.  
Каору сбежал по ступенькам и пошел к своему автомобилю на стоянке.  
— Вообще-то, я про девушку говорил, — пробормотал Кё ему вслед, а потом добавил, — но одеваться она и правда не умеет...

 

* «Плохой парень» — фильм Ким Ки Дука, тоже вышедший в 2001 году. Возможно, он вышел позже «Васаби», но я думаю, мне простят эту нестыковку.


	3. Молоко

Кё посторонился в прихожей и Дай, стряхнув с себя кроссовки, протопал прямо на кухню прижимая к животу пятилитровую бутыль на дне которой плескалась белая жидкость. Карман его пиджака странно топорщился.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Кё, когда Дай поставил банку на стол и достал из кармана маленькую банку тоже с чем-то белым, но более густым на вид.  
— Шиметанука.  
— Чегоооо?!  
— Чегооо слышал. Шиметанука.  
— И откуда эта... у тебя.  
Дай пригорюнился.  
— Скажи, я правда такой худой, что смотреть страшно?  
Кё удивился такой неожиданной перемене темы, но ответил.  
— Не знаю, я как-то не обращал внимания. А что?  
— Да вот, — Дай задумчиво уставился на большую и маленькую банки, — В дверь позвонили — думал соседи, открыл, а там какая-то гайдзинка. Я половину не понял из того, что она лопотала. Кажется, что я худой очень и мне надо хорошо питаться. Оставила на пороге молоко, шиметануку эту и еще банку соленых грибов. Потом поцеловала меня в лоб и смылась. И что мне теперь с этим делать? Я же не Тотчи, молоко не пью...  
— Вот и отдал бы Тотчи, раз он пьет, — сказал Кё.  
— Отдал бы, да они на Хоккайдо умотали, рыбу ловить. Только через неделю вернутся.  
— А Шинья? У него же целый зоопарк.  
— Он сказал, что не будет поить своих ненаглядных зверушек всякой непроверенной гадостью. — Дай фыркнул.  
— И ты принес все мне? — задал риторический вопрос Кё.  
— Большую часть я бомжам под мост отнес, у них собаки. Но они все не взяли, говорят холодильников нет, молоко прокиснет. И шиметанку не взяли, не понравилась.  
— А от меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
Дай не ответил, только вздохнул жалобно. Кё почесал затылок.  
— Ладно, сейчас подумаем, — он походил вокруг стола с банками, скептически оглядел щуплую фигуру Дая, потом ушел в комнату и зашуршал кнопками клавиатуры.  
Дай приободрился — может и правда в интернете есть средство для благородной утилизации неожиданных подарков фанатов. Через некоторое время Кё вернулся с распечаткой.  
— Вот, нашел, можно сделать коктейль. Как раз все израсходуется: молоко, и эта, сметана она называется. Еще нужно кофе, минералка и коньяк. Коньяк у меня кончился, но есть водка, думаю, сойдет.  
— Интересно, Кё, ты же не пьешь вроде, а дома у тебя всегда алкоголь есть, хотя гости не так часто бывают, — рассуждал Дай, под руководством Кё смешивая сметану с молоком, кофе и сахарным песком.  
— Ничего подобного, я всего лишь один раз сказал, что отравился алкоголем, а все остальное за меня додумали.  
— Но ты не споришь.  
— А зачем? — Кё достал из холодильника минеральную воду, — Это же очень удобно. Когда у людей создается определенное мнение о тебе, можно вести себя как хочешь, им уже не важно какой ты на самом деле.  
— Что же у тебя тогда шейкера нет, раз на твою репутацию трезвенника он все равно повлиять не может? — поинтересовался Дай, перекладывая кофейную сметану в банку и заливая минералкой.  
— В банке смешаешь, не умрешь, — сказал Кё и пошел в комнату, достать водку из бара.  
— Кошёу шёушёу, шио шёушёу, шёую шёушёу *— доносилось до него из кухни. Дай старательно взбивал коктейль.  
— У меня есть "Смирнофф" и "Столичная", какую лучше взять? — крикнул Кё.  
Вместо ответа послышалось легкое "Чпок", звон разбитого стекла и короткое, но выразительное ругательство. Схватив обе бутылки, Кё помчался на кухню.  
Стол, стулья, холодильник, плита, Дай и даже потолок весело пестрели бежевыми крапинками. Дай пальцем стер капли с щеки и попробовал на вкус.  
— Сахару мало.  
Кё посмотрел на бутылки в своих руках.  
— Зря ты грибы не догадался взять, я слышал с водка с солеными грибами очень хорошо идет.

*Кошёу шёушёу, шио шёушёу, шёую шёушёу — японская поговорка, то есть скороговорка. переводится как: "Перца немного, соли немного, соевого соуса немного". Дай произносит ее просто потому, что оно звучит похоже с шуршаньем взбиваемого коктейля.


	4. Начало

Через окно, отделяющее студию от комнаты отдыха, было видно, что Тошия протирает свои очки. Медленно и сосредоточенно, не оставляя без внимания ни один миллиметр поверхности, он протер одну линзу и с таким же старанием принялся за вторую. Но закончив с ней, он не положил очки в футляр и не нацепил на нос, как можно было бы ожидать, а снова принялся полировать первую.  
Сначала Кё лишь поглядывал на него время от времени, но, увидев такое старание, заинтересовался и, закончив разговор со звукорежиссером, прошел в комнату отдыха. Тошия так глубоко задумался, что даже не услышал, как щелкнул дверной замок.  
Кё оседлал стул, сел напротив Тошии и, наклонившись к нему, спросил:  
— До скольких диоптрий хочешь дотереть?  
— А? – Тошия посмотрел на него с недоумением, потом перевел взгляд на очки, которые по инерции продолжал протирать. — Аааа...  
Он хмыкнул, оценив шутку, Кё усмехнулся в ответ. Тошия снова машинально потянулся салфеткой к стеклам, и тут они уже оба рассмеялись. Спокойно и немного устало. Кё скорее просто улыбался, глядя, как Тошия вертит в руках очки.  
— Каору уже уехал? — спросил наконец Кё.  
— Да, — ответил Тошия.  
Он надел очки, сложил и убрал салфетку, и вдруг сказал, негромко, но отчетливо.  
— Так не люблю это время...  
— Какое? Без него?  
Тошия нетерпеливо и сердито дернул плечом.  
— Когда повисаешь в пустоте.  
Он быстро глянул на Кё, убедился, что тот внимательно на него смотрит, и продолжил:  
— У тебя не бывает такого: альбом практически закончен, все, что осталось доделать, – лишь технические моменты. Ты выложился по полной, но до начала тура еще далеко, и просто не знаешь, куда себя девать и что делать. И кажется, что больше никогда в жизни не сочинишь ни одной мелодии...  
— Не напишешь ни одной строчки, ни одного стихотворения, — продолжил вслед за ним Кё, — вакуум снаружи и внутри.  
— Значит бывает.  
— Думаю, это у всех так.  
— У тебя это, наверное, еще сильнее, – сказал Тошия задумчиво.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю... У тебя все сильнее...  
— Разве кто-то измерял? – удивился Кё. — Кто вообще способен сравнивать такие вещи?  
— Ну... – Тошия немного замялся, чувствуя, что вторгается на тщательно оберегаемую территорию внутреннего мира Кё, — Мне не нужно запираться в четырех стенах и отключать телефон, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие.  
— Да какое может быть душевное равновесие, если выспаться не дают! – воскликнул Кё с притворным негодованием. Тошия с облегчением подхватил шутку:  
— А уж когда поесть не дают спокойно!..  
Вопрос о расцарапанных на одном из последних концертов щеках был задан взглядом, ответ дан небрежным пожатием плеч, и эта тема была оставлена.  
После недолгого молчания Кё сказал:  
— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что это пройдет.  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Тошия, — но все равно каждый раз кажется, что это конец.  
— Конечно. Это и есть конец.  
Кё посмотрел на Тошию с недоумением, словно не мог даже предположить, что придется объяснять такие очевидные вещи.  
— Каждый раз это конец. Поэтому так тяжело.  
Тошия поморщился.  
— Не люблю. Кажется – вот оно. Отпуск, свобода, делай что хочешь, никаких ограничений. А за что ни возьмешься – все из рук валится.  
— И это тоже проходит.  
— Тьфу, тоже мне Соломон выискался.  
— Но ведь правда же. Странно переживать из-за того, что проходит само собой.  
— Скажи в таком случае, о мудрейший, что делать-то? — с легким ехидством в голосе спросил Тошия.  
Улыбку, появишуюся на лице Кё, в самом деле можно было назвать мудрой. Он с минуту сидел молча, прикрыв глаза, и Тошия даже не сразу понял, что он напевает какую-то мелодию, так тихо она началась. Он не слышал ее раньше.  
— Мне нравится, — кивнул Тошия, дослушав до конца. — И пожалуй, я даже знаю, как надо назвать эту песню.


	5. Целый

— Иииеееех! Наконец-то отпуск, целых две недели! – протянул Дайске, потягиваясь на лестничной площадке и поджидая, когда Каору его нагонит.  
— Ты уже решил куда поедешь? – спросил Каору.  
— Сначала к родителям съезжу. У них там мероприятие намечается, юбилей у троюродной тетки по отцовской линии. Гостей собирается море. Наверняка опять сватать будут, но я уже пообещал что заеду. – Дай вздохнул, — А ты что будешь делать?  
— Я не знаю пока. Спать, наверное.  
— Везет тебе…  
Разговаривая, они спустились вниз, подошли к выходу, Дай взялся за железную ручку входной двери и вдруг громко охнул и дернулся.  
В ту же секунду Каору оттащил его назад, схватив за куртку.  
— Что?!!  
— Я веер в студии забыл!  
Каору ёмко выругался.  
— Я думал, тебя током ударило. Какой еще веер?  
— Ну, я же говорил, что на юбилей еду. Тетка коллекционирует веера, меня мать попросила подыскать особенный подарок. Мы с Саюри три дня по антикварным лавкам мотались, прежде чем нашли. Стоит, как хорошая гитара. Но ей именно такой был нужен – чтобы эпоха Тайсё, веер для танца Май-Огги, и какого-то знаменитого мастера, одного из представителей школы Эдо. Короче, надо возвращаться, в студии еще кто остался? – Дайске пошел обратно к лестнице.  
— Подожди, — остановил его Каору, доставая сотовый и набирая номер, — Алло, Тошия, ты еще не ушел? Угу. Посмотри, пожалуйста, там Дай свой веер забыл, захвати тогда, ладно? Какой?..  
Каору вопросительно посмотрел на Дая.  
— Такой черный узкий футляр с золотой инкрустацией, на столике возле дивана должен лежать, — подсказал Дайске нужные приметы.  
— Нашел, сейчас принесет, — сказал Каору, убирая телефон, — а зачем ты его доставал-то вообще?  
— Ханада-сан просила показать, она тоже веерами увлекается.  
Наверху послышались торопливые шаги, и вскоре Тошия появился на верхней ступеньке лестничного пролета. Увидев Каору и Дая, он радостно помахал рукой с зажатым в кулаке черным футляром.  
— Нашел! Вот этот, да? – и он стал вприпрыжку спускаться.  
— Осторожнее, — тревожно предостерег Дай.  
Как сглазил: ровно на середине лестницы, Тошия оступился, неловко взмахнул рукой, выпустив веер, и съехал вниз на собственной сумке. Веер стукнулся о стену и упал на нижнюю ступеньку, как раз рядом с Тошией.  
Каору с Даем одновременно кинулись к лестнице.  
Дай опустился на колени возле футляра, осторожно открыл его и достал веер. Каору осматривал затылок Тотчи.  
Надо сказать, что Дайске повезло больше. Веер не умел разговаривать, поэтому не шипел возмущенно: «Убери руки. Ты что делаешь?! Да говорю тебе, я в порядке!», пока Дай проверял не повредился ли рисунок на бумаге и уж тем более, не брыкался, когда ему тщательно ощупывали каждое ребро.  
Наконец, закончив осмотр, Каору и Дай одинаковым движением вытерли лбы и одновременно выдохнули:  
— Уф, целый!


	6. Хагешиса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл сочинился по следам просмотра ДВД "Хагешиса", в котором рассказывалось как записывался сингл. И с учетом моей дировской вселенной синих колокольчиков. *_*  
> Возможно тем, кто этот фильм не видел, будет не все понятно.

***  
— Тошия, положи мне еще риса, пожалуйста.  
— Нет.  
— Как нет? Я же видел, у нас еще осталось.  
— Каору... тебе уже хватит.  
— Что?  
— Каору, ты только не волнуйся...  
— Что?!  
— Ну, понимаешь, я тут посмотрел отснятый материал для ДВД...  
— И что?  
— У тебя... у тебя там задница.  
— Да ты что! Правда?  
— Она... она... у тебя... толстая.  
— Кх-кх... ч-что?  
— На, съешь скорее мандарин. Ты не волнуйся, пара месяцев на диете и гимнастика...  
— Штооо?  
— Так, я в магазин, за овощами, потом договорим.

***  
— Осторожнее, Каору-сан, тут...  
— Вашу мать! Какой идиот сюда концертный вентилятор притащил?  
— Это Дайске-сан принес.  
— Дай, ты совсем сдурел?  
— Отвянь, Каору, он меня вдохновляет.

***  
— Плохо, еще раз.  
— Кё, не наглей.  
— Я сказал — плохо. Еще раз.  
— Кё, мы ведь когда-нибудь отсюда выйдем.  
— Не уверен. Пока нормально рычать не научитесь, из студии не выйдете. А пока, только у Тошии хорошо получается.  
— Еще бы у него плохо получалось, ему же Каору вторую неделю не дает.  
— Я бы попросил не лезть в мою личну жизнь.  
— А что, не так что ли? А у Каору орать сил не хватает, ослабел от голода.  
— Кому сказали не лезть в нашу жизнь.  
— Пф, подумаешь. Дай вот тоже безголосый, простыл совсем на сквозняке и осип.  
— Да блин, дался вам мой вентилятор!  
— Глядите-ка, голос прорезался.  
— Так, я сейчас кому-то очень разговорчивому наваляю и не посмотрю, что блондинка.  
— Только попробуй подойди...  
— Тихо! Вот, можете же когда захотите. А теперь еще раз и под фонограмму.

***  
— Иноуэ-сан, вы что-то потеряли?  
— Да вот, представляешь, Каору-кун, купил в подарок тестю пневматический молоток, мы сегодня с женой к ним в гости поедем, и нигде не могу найти. Ты не видел?  
— Нет, мне не попадался. А вы спросите у Шиньи, может он находил?

***  
— Тошия, хватит мне куски подкладывать.  
— Ешь, Каору, ешь.  
— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?  
— Вот, возьми кусочек лосося, в нем белки и фосфор...  
— Тошия! Ты совсем обалдел? Ой, нет, только не плачь.  
— Каору, ты так похудел. Так похудел, я смотреть не могу.  
— Знаю я, чего ты не можешь. Ладно, пошли в постель... Да не на столе же!


	7. Пять слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по флешмобу "100 слов на пять заданных": карандаш, лампочка, рок-н-ролл, ресницы, утро

Сны это всего лишь сны, и то, что Тотчи всю ночь во сне собирал рассыпанные по квартире карандаши, не значит ровным счетом ничего. Именно об этом думает Тошия, сидя на кровати и рассеянно разглядывая на свет перегоревшую лампочку.  
А еще он размышляет, можно ли считать девиз «секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл» состоявшимся, если принять за наркотик хроническую зависимость от одного конкретного гитариста. Того самого, чьи ресницы в этот момент щекочут шею.  
— Доброе утро, — вкрадчиво шепчет Каору и Тошия с удовольствием понимает, что завтрак откладывается.


	8. Личное

«Если и убивать время, то исключительно из огнестрельного оружия – так, чтобы ничего личного»  
Эта дурацкая фраза крутилась в голове Дая как засбоившая пластинка все время, пока он сидел в комнате отдыха радиостанции Такамацу. Фраза повторялась снова и снова с разными интонациями, звучала жалобно, сердито, умоляюще и насмешливо. Задыхалась скороговоркой или медленно тянулась каждой гласной: «ееееслиии ииии ууубииивааать…»  
Когда Дай понял, что напевает ее на мотив «Кири то майю», он пообещал себе прибить Тотчи, сразу как вернется с передачи. Это ведь он решил вчера блеснуть интеллектом, когда Каору объявил что давать интервью в прямом эфире, в утреннем прямом эфире, стоит подчеркнуть… так вот, давать интервью на радио, Дай отправится один.  
«Это поможет тебе развеяться» — загадочно добавил Шинья, а Тошия выдал свой «шедевр».  
Дай не слишком тогда уловил связь между интервью и развлечением, а причем тут свободное время, вообще не понял. У них его не так много было в этом туре. Но спорить не стал. Спорить давно уже не хотелось. Возражать, доказывать что-то, придумывать новое. Он только плечами пожал: интервью – так интервью, утром – так утром.  
Вот только привязчивая фраза прочно поселилась в голове. Успела обрести человеческие черты и сейчас нагло кривлялась и скалилась, издеваясь над неудачами этого утра.  
Как по закону подлости именно этим утром сопровождавший группу менеджер, ответственный за связи с медиа, свалился с жесточайшей температурой. А представитель местных организаторов концерта, оказалась молоденькой и довольно рассеянной девушкой – перепутала время начала передачи почти на сорок минут. Когда она поняла свою оплошность, на нее смотреть было жалко. Но Дай снова только плечами пожал на страстные заверения, что она сейчас обо всем договорится и эфир состоится раньше. Пусть попробует себя реабилитировать, он не против. Если и убивать свободное время… Тотчи оказался пророком.  
Процокав тоненькими каблучками, рядом с креслом остановилась сотрудница радиостанции с кофейным стаканчиком на подносе, согнулась в поклоне.  
— Мы приносим извинения, но у нас сломалась кофе-машина. Кофе – только растворимый. Или, может быть, Андо-сан желает чаю?  
Дай вздохнул, взял кофе.  
— Нет, Андо-сан не желает чаю, спасибо.  
Сотрудница немедленно ретировалась.  
Дай сделал глоток и поморщился. Может стоило согласиться на чай? И что еще сегодня должно произойти, чтобы он окончательно вышел из себя?  
Раскрылась дверь, пропуская целую делегацию, человек шесть не меньше. Поздоровались вежливо и расположились в другом углу комнаты на диване. Присмотревшись, Дай понял, что все крутятся вокруг молоденькой девчонки, явно не японки.  
— Йоона-сан, подпишите, пожалуйста! – обратился к ней один из свиты, неловкий парень с дурацкой стрижкой и бейджиком приглашенного гостя на лацкане пиджака.  
Спорить можно – безнадежно влюбленный фанат, которому лишь благодаря счастливому знакомству на радио, удалось приблизиться к кумиру. Под суровым взглядом менеджера парень съежился, но с места не сдвинулся, пока «Йоона-сан» не подписала диск и вернула с улыбкой. Только посмотрела она при этом почему-то на Дая.  
А, ну точно, это та самая кореянка, что песни для мультиков поет. Он даже видел ее по телевизору несколько раз. Приятный голос, да и внешне ничего. Нахальная только слишком, смотрит прямо в глаза. А сразу и не скажешь, такой скромницей кажется.  
Даю, наконец-то, стало интересно. В конце концов, если уж и убивать время…  
Суета вокруг девушки постепенно стихала. Первым ушел менеджер, уточнить детали сценария с режиссером передачи. За ним разбежались счастливые сотрудники станции, получившие автографы. Свою помощницу Йоона отправила за чаем и бумажными платками, попутно попросив кого-то там найти и что-то там передать.  
В комнате остались только Дайске и Йоона. И все то время, что они молчаливо играли в гляделки, в голове Дая продолжали метаться обрывки злополучной фразы, взрываясь цветными фейерверками и появляясь вновь.  
«Время». Бабах! «Если уж…» Бабах! «Огнестрельное оружие». Бабах!  
Дай встал и направился к дивану. Девушка тоже вскочила, замерла нерешительно на месте. Если бы на ней был надет передничек, она бы сейчас смущенно теребила его края. И куда только все нахальство делось?  
Она не отпрянула, не отвернулась, сама подалась навстречу его губам, только трепыхнулась слабенько, как маленькая птичка, когда Дай обнял ее за плечи.  
Чуть сладковатые от блеска, послушные нежные губы. Неуловимый запах духов. Густые гладкие волосы. Ничего необычного. Только в какой-то момент показалось, что одновременно открылись все окна и весенний дождливый ветер растрепал волосы, выдул из легких всю пыль усталости и захватил собой набившую оскомину фразу «если и убивать время, то исключительно из огнестрельного оружия – так, чтобы…»  
— Ничего личного, — выдохнул Дай на автомате, не понимая, что говорит вслух.  
Зато очень хорошо почувствовал, как его со всей силы оттолкнули, да так, что он чуть не опрокинулся на журнальный столик.  
— Да как вы смеете! Да что Вы… что Вы о себе думаете?! – она чуть не плакала и снова напомнила Дайске птичку – маленького взъерошенного воробушка, — Думаете, раз знаменитость, то все можно?!  
Он пожал плечами – было бы предложено – вернулся в свое кресло. Подумал, может, стоит извиниться, но вовремя отказался от этой мысли.  
Йоона выпалила еще одну гневную тираду о том, что он, Дайске, о себе возомнил и тоже села, отвернулась к окну.  
— А не надо смотреть так, будто напрашиваешься, — буркнул Дай себе под нос.  
Йоона обернулась, хотела сказать что-то, наверняка обидное и уничижительное, но в этот момент вернулась помощница с чаем и бумажными платками. Парой минут спустя появилась сопровождавшая Дайске девушка в компании ассистента режиссера эфира.  
На редкость болтливый парень сообщил о скором начале эфира, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, вообразил себя массовиком-затейником. Ему понадобилось всех перезнакомить.  
И вот Дай уже стоял напротив девушки, с которой целовался меньше десяти минут назад, и оба они делали вид, будто очень рады знакомству.  
— Вот, Йоона-сан, можно сказать живая иллюстрация к Вашей песне «Има га дайски»! Рядом с нами Дайске-сан, и он здесь сейчас! – и помощник режиссера довольно рассмеялся над собственной шуткой.  
Но, так как смех его никто не подхватил, он принялся пространно и косноязычно объяснять смысл своего неуклюжего каламбура.  
Дай даже внимания не обратил, что его так фамильярно назвали по имени. Зато его несказанно удивил испуг во взгляде Йооны, когда она услышала шутку. Выходит… не такая уж это и шутка? Тогда становились понятны и пристальные взгляды, и готовность к поцелую, и обида на «ничего личного».  
Вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно. Для него это так, баловство, а у нее, может, детские мечты разбились. И почему-то вспомнилось то чувство при поцелуе – как будто весенний ветер брызнул в лицо каплями дождя.  
Прощаясь, он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше теплоты.

— Скажите, под каким девизом начался ваш сегодняшний день? – задал свой первый вопрос ведущей в эфире.  
Дай подумал немного и ответил:  
— Даже если у вас есть огнестрельное оружие, не стоит убивать время. Оно может оказаться вашим личным.


	9. Чай с малиной

Поздним февральским вечером тишину маленькой (по меркам всего остального мира) токийской квартиры нарушали звуки, совершенно не соответствующие месту, где живут пылкие влюбленные. Ни тебе страстных стонов и вздохов, ни мелодичного звона бокалов под тихую романтическую музыку, ни даже громких криков и грохота бьющейся посуды…  
\- Ааааапчхи!  
\- Кх-кх… кх-кх-кха-кха…  
\- Аааапчхи!  
\- Кха-кх-кх…  
Тошия лежал в кровати, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, глаза у него слезились, нос распух и покраснел. Во рту торчал градусник. Каору сидел рядом, закутавшись в плед и обмотав горло шарфом. Время от времени его сотрясал такой кашель, что струны висевшей на стене гитары начинали тихо позвякивать.  
Каору дождался звукового сигнала и вытащил градусник. Посмотрел. Нахмурился.  
\- Что даб? - заволновался Тошия. Ответ он расслышал с трудом.  
\- Тридцать семь и три.  
\- Ну, эдо еще ничего…  
\- Что ничего? Что ничего?! - на минуту у Каору прорезался голос и тут же сорвался на свистящий хрип. - У нас завтра фотосессия, а ты похож на кролика, у которого аллергия на собственную шерсть.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты не хочешь лечиться, вот что ты «не»! Нам необходимо до завтра выздороветь, - сердитые нотки в хриплом голосе стали умоляющими. - Я тебя прошу, давай выпьем «Колдрекс» или хотя бы аспирин. Эта твоя блажь…  
\- Нед! Человечесдво одравлено хибией… - пафосное начало речи Тошии пришлось прервать, чтобы высморкаться, но зато говорить он после этого стал не так гнусаво. – Мы и так постоянно едим всякую дрянь, хватит травить себя еще больше. Лечиться надо народными средствами и давать организму отдых.  
Каору собирался что-то сказать, но захлебнулся кашлем, долго не мог отдышаться и только смотрел сурово и осуждающе. А отдышавшись, поднялся с кровати.  
\- Ты куда? – испугался Тошия.  
\- В интернет. Искать народные средства, - проворчал Каору, плотнее закутываясь в плед.  
Искал он долго. До Тошии доносились только тихий стук клавиш и частое покашливание. Он даже успел задремать под эти звуки, но когда Каору вернулся в комнату, проснулся сразу.  
Тот стоял перед кроватью и смотрел как-то странно.  
\- Нашел? – осторожно спросил Тошия.  
\- Нашел, - с еще более странным выражением лица отозвался Каору.  
\- И?  
\- Чай с малиной и… секс с мужчиной.  
\- Чего?! Малина?! Это же бред.  
\- Ты сам хотел народное средство. Вот тебе народное. Древнейшее и безотказное средство, так было написано.  
\- Я думал про иглоукалывание или каких-нибудь сушеных жаброхвостов. Чтобы выпил – и сразу здоров.  
\- На иглоукалывание у нас нет времени, а на жаброхвостов – денег.  
\- Да какой секс, блин, я еле дышу вообще.  
\- Посмотрим. Я уже заказал малиновое варенье.  
\- А может, лучше «Колдрекс»? Я согласен…  
\- Поздно, - мстительно сказал Каору, потому что в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. Когда не надо, служба доставки работает очень оперативно.  
Через пять минут Каору вернулся в комнату с двумя дымящимися чашками. Одну протянул Тошии.  
\- Пей.  
Тошия сморщил нос, поджал губы, но послушно взял чашку.  
Каору забрался к нему под одеяло, и они медленно пили приторно-сладкий чай, изредка переглядываясь. Одновременно отставили чашки и посмотрели друг на друга в упор. В глазах одного читалась жалобная просьба о помиловании, в глазах другого – непреклонная решимость.  
\- Переходим ко второй части, - сказал Каору и погасил свет.

Теперь в маленькой токийской квартире раздавались звуки, более подходящие к ситуации. Но все же какие-то странные.  
\- Тотчи, какой же ты горячий.  
\- Это звучит совсем не сексуально.  
\- Зато на ощупь очень даже.  
\- Все равно это плохая идея, у меня даже не вста… О, черт!  
\- Ага!  
\- Накройся одеялом.  
\- Черт, оно сползает…  
\- Я не могу целоваться, воздуха не хватает.  
\- Ладно, это тогда отложим.  
\- Слушай... а как же натуралы лечатся?  
\- Нашел о чем думать...  
\- Блин, я уже весь мокрый.  
\- Плевать.  
\- Ох, я кончаю…  
\- Оооо… пчхи!  
\- Боже, я труп.  
\- Накройся одеялом.

Утром Тошия проснулся первым. Во всем теле чувствовалась невероятная слабость, но голова уже не казалась налитой свинцом, а после нескольких вдохов оказалось, что это можно сделать с закрытым ртом.  
Каору тихо сопел рядом. Сейчас для Тошии главным было не «рядом», а «тихо». Надсадные хрипы, мучившие его накануне, прекратились, и Каору дышал еще немного тяжело, но спокойно.  
Тошия посмотрел на часы – до фотосессии оставалось почти полдня – и пошел на кухню заваривать чай. С малиной.


	10. Ностальгия

Всего лишь один шаг из дверей лайвхауза - и идея покурить на улице показалась Даю самой абсурдной в его жизни. Жара в один миг сдавила легкие и голову тисками, а воздуха на планете, кажется, не осталось вообще – вместо него пришлось вдыхать живое пламя. Даже смотреть было больно: солнце отражалось от залитого бетоном внутреннего двора, от железной крыши соседнего здания, от двух припаркованных машин и ослепляло так, будто все поверхности стали зеркальными. Над уходящей круто вниз асфальтовой дорогой трепетало зыбкое марево.  
Если бы не легкое шипение, раздавшееся справа, Дай, наверное, так и ушел, не заметив Кё. Он уже потянул на себя тяжелую, словно бронированную, дверь, торопясь вернуться в спасительную прохладу гримерки, когда услышал тот странный звук и повернул голову.  
Кё сидел на обшарпанном деревянном стуле, поджав под себя ноги, сцепив за головой руки – Будда потягивается – и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Хоть на него и падала легкая тень полосатой маркизы, казалось немыслимым, что он может выносить такую жару дольше нескольких минут. Вдруг снова раздалось знакомое шипение, и Кё окутало белесой полупрозрачной дымкой. На волосах осела водяная пыль и тут же растаяла без следа. Дай подошел ближе, заметил кран водяного распылителя на стене и открытый люк подвала чуть поодаль. Оттуда тянуло холодом, и было слышно, как пилят лед.  
Кё быстро глянул на подошедшего и снова уставился в неведомую даль. Дай попытался проследить направление его взгляда – интересно, чего ради Кё терпит, пусть и смягченную легким сквозняком, но все равно едва выносимую жару. Слева виднелась над домами стеклянная громада супермаркета, справа – далеко за парком и жилым кварталом один подъемный кран разбирал другой, закончивший строительство. А все пространство между ними заполнили полыхающие вечно-красными листьями клены момиджи. Кё смотрел на них. Или на небо.  
\- Мечтаешь об осени? – спросил Дай наугад.  
Кё снова коротко взглянул в его сторону.  
\- Нет, - помолчал немного и добавил. - У меня сеанс ностальгии.  
\- Ммм… И часто ты их проводишь?  
\- Бывает. Не всегда время есть.  
Это была уже почти неприкрытая просьба оставить его в покое, и Дай собрался, выдав незатейливое «понятно», отправиться восвояси, но Кё вдруг решил продолжить разговор.  
\- Слушай, Дайске, а тебе ни разу не хотелось покраситься снова в красный?  
Ничего остроумного на такой неожиданный и странный вопрос Дай ответить не смог, поэтому ответил просто:  
\- Не знаю. Я об этом не думал даже. А что?  
\- Просто, - Кё пожал плечами.  
Дай вспомнил, как сначала приходилось тратить время на окрашивание, потом на лечение убитых краской волос, посмотрел на черный ежик Кё и тоже пожал плечами.  
\- У тебя тоска по старым прическам или прежним временам?  
В ответ Кё недовольно поморщился – то ли Дай задал слишком дурацкий вопрос, то ли слишком прозорливый. Новая порция охлажденной воды из распылителя окутала его туманом. На Дая только слегка повеяло свежестью, и он заметил наконец, что футболка совершенно облепила тело и даже волосы скоро станут мокрыми от пота. Стоило вернуться и принять душ, прежде чем идти на саундчек.  
\- Пойду, пожалуй, - сказал он.  
Кё кивнул. Дай еще раз оглядел огненную кленовую рощу.  
\- А что касается твоего вопроса… Если сам снова захочешь стать блондином, то я, так и быть, тоже подумаю насчет красных волос.


	11. Дикость

Маленькая и проворная парусная яхта швартовалась у причала прямо напротив бара. Дайске засмотрелся на слаженные действия команды и совсем забыл об остальных, но Шинья, как всегда деликатный, больно пнул его по лодыжке, вынуждая повернуться к столу. В первую секунду Дай подумал, что попал в какую-то другую компанию: напряжение, повисшее между собеседниками, можно было потрогать руками. Каору хмурился, Шинья сохранял непроницаемое выражение лица, Тошия исподлобья глядел на Миако – девушку, которую сам же пригласил к ним за стол, обрадованный встречей с соотечественницей в далеком и холодном Чикаго. Один Кё с безмятежной, отсутствующей улыбкой оглядывал зал, что было самым откровенным признаком его желания оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
Девушка вдруг стукнула кулаком по столешнице. Не сильно, но это было так неожиданно, что все невольно вздрогнули. В глазах у нее стояли слезы, но вид был упрямый, почти ожесточенный. Дай заинтересовался, что же он пропустил, пока глядел в окно?  
\- Нет! – Миако снова ударила по столу, на этот раз сильнее. – Это неправильно, и вы не должны так делать! Калечить себя - противно воле Господа. И вообще это... это просто дикость! Мы же цивилизованные люди, - она обвиняюще указала на Кё.  
Вот и стало ясно, почему все сидели такие мрачные. В кои-то веки удалость уговорить Кё провести время вместе со всеми, и тут же нашелся человек, который начал указывать, что Кё должен и что не должен делать. И хотя, услышав про цивилизованных людей, он расплылся в совсем уж сияющей улыбке, теперь можно было даже не надеяться вытащить его из гастрольного автобуса до конца тура. Тошия, наверное, пятьсот раз пожалел, что вообще с ней заговорил. И откуда она только о них знает, раз такая правильная? Да еще христианка… Или кто-то сам же и проболтался?  
\- Как мне кажется, - подал голос Шинья, - если человек не причиняет вред другим, это никого не должно касаться. Для каждого из нас существуют неприемлемые вещи, но вряд ли стоит кричать о них направо и налево.  
\- Но я говорю о совершенно объективных вещах, а не личных предпочтениях! – эта Миако оказалась упрямой штучкой и сдаваться не собиралась.  
Дай подумал, не стоит ли сказать, что ее собственное поведение для подавляющего большинства японцев уже представляется дикостью, но решил не вмешиваться. Скорее всего, она слишком долго здесь живет, вот и переняла от американцев их бесцеремонную манеру общения.  
Вместо него в разговор вступил Каору, который почти весь вечер до этого молчал.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил он. – О какой объективности можно говорить, если то, о чем вы сейчас говорили и что вас так возмущает, нам пятерым кажется обычным делом.  
\- Вообще-то, мне нет, - встрял Шинья.  
\- Хорошо, четверым из нас, - без возражений согласился Каору. – Но, так или иначе, уже нельзя говорить об объективности. И так во всем. Проверить, кстати, проще простого. Пусть каждый назовет то, что он считает диким и посмотрим, сколько людей с ним солидарны. Тотчи?  
\- Кастрация животных, - выдал тот, не задумываясь.  
\- Гомосексуализм, - тут же вскинулся Шинья, не дожидаясь пока с Тошией кто-нибудь согласиться или возразит ему. Это был их давний непрекращающийся спор, что более противоречит законам природы, и Дай мысленно восхитился коварством Каору, который верно рассчитал, с кого стоит начать. Сам Шинья, скорее всего, постеснялся бы заявлять о своих нетолерантных взглядах, если бы его не задели за живое.  
Миако вскинулась что-то возразить, но тут же прикусила язык – сообразила, что заставить мужчину изменить свою точку зрения на этот вопрос, у нее точно не получится.  
\- А по мне, так нет ничего более ужасного, чем поп-музыка, - сказал Каору и кивнул Кё.  
Дай подумал, что Кё назовет ненормальной саму жизнь в принципе, но он назвал «религиозные догмы». Наверняка, чтобы досадить девчонке.  
Она посидела немного, кусая губы, а потом уставилась на Дая, и он понял, что все остальные тоже смотрят на него, как будто именно от его вердикта зависит что-то важное.  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Так не бывает, - сказала Миако. Остальные молча кивнули.  
\- Подумай, как следует, - предложил Шинья.  
Дай честно попытался, но ничего из того, что перечислили раньше, не возмущало и не ужасало до такой степени, чтобы стоило об этом говорить.  
\- Нет, я, правда, не знаю. Каждый может сходить с ума, как хочет, мне нет до этого дела.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты такой беспринципный, - хмыкнул Тошия.  
\- Ну, извини...  
За столом снова повисла тишина, и Дай почувствовал себя неуютно. Как будто даже Миако со своими непримиримыми взглядами была больше права, чем он. Но попытка еще раз покопаться в памяти ни к чему не привела.  
\- Душно здесь как-то. Или я с виски перебрал. Пойду воздухом подышу и покурю заодно... – Дай выбрался из-за стола.  
\- Смотри, как бы тебя не оштрафовали. Улица - это общественное место, - вслед ему сказал Шинья.  
\- Постараюсь...  
Снаружи оказалось неожиданно холодно и сыро, гораздо холоднее, чем было днем. Дайске поежился, но возвращаться не стал, он, похоже, действительно успел захмелеть, а свежий ветер приводил мысли в порядок.  
Маленькая яхта, за которой он наблюдал, успела распрощаться со своим экипажем и замерла в темноте, будто уснула. На улице никого не было, но Дай на всякий случай отошел подальше, прежде чем закурить.  
Парочка вырулила из-за угла так внезапно, что Дай от неожиданности выронил сигарету – он совершенно не слышал шагов. Дальше события начали развиваться настолько быстро, что он не только не успел поднять ее, но даже не заметил, куда та упала.  
Девчонка, рыжая и всклокоченная, схватила за рукав мрачного вида парня, который шел на пару шагов впереди, протянула жалобно и пьяно: «Ну Джееек!» и тут же отлетела назад, упала в лужу у тротуара. Такому верзиле ничего не стоило одним движением плеча стряхнуть ее, как перышко. Чтобы понять короткое: «Да пошла ты!» совершенно не требовалось знать английский в совершенстве. Девушка заревела во всесь голос.  
Дальше Дай ждать не стал и из зрителя превратился в активное действующее лицо. Не заморачиваясь с переводом, он выдал на японском: «Ты как с девушкой обращаешься, урод» и двинул парню в челюсть. Тот пошатнулся. Потер скулу с ошарашенным видом, словно не понял, откуда ему прилетело, потом заметил Дайске, набычился и пошел на него. Ждать, когда его задавят массой, Дай не стал. Изловчился и ударил снова, пока парень медленно, будто в кино, замахивался. На этот раз верзила упал. И в ту же секунду на Дайске налетел рыжий, визжащий смерчь, вцепился в волосы и начал больно молотить по ногам. В потоке воплей, насквозь пронизывающих мозг, иногда удавалось разобрать отдельные слова: «гад такой», «мою тыковку», «тебе не жить». Дай даже не пытался отбиваться, все силы уходили на попытки спасти остатки волос, а главное глаза - от вездесущих ядовито-фиолетовых когтей.  
Тот миг, когда чокнутая девка наконец оставила его в покое, Дай мог назвать самым светлым в своей жизни еще много лет спустя.  
\- Понял меня, чмо узкоглазое?! – грозно рявкнула она, напоследок махнув кулаком в опасной близости от носа и бросилась догонять свою тыковку, который уже давно поднялся и спокойно пошел себе дальше, словно драка, из-за него же и возникшая, его совершенно не касалась.  
Дай прислонился к стене, нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет. От усталости, ему хотелось сползти на тротуар.  
\- Зайчик, он не сильно тебя ударил? – запричитала девчонка, снова хватая парня за рукав. Он уже привычным жестом стряхнул ее с себя.  
\- Черт знает что, - пробормотал Дай. – Просто дикость какая-то.


	12. Избранный

То, что идеальных женщин не бывает, Шинья понял довольно давно. И, как ему казалось, он легко смирился с этим. В конце концов, никто не совершенен. Но в последнее время он все чаще испытывал иррациональное сожаление о том, что мир так нелепо устроен.  
Особенно по утрам...  
\- Дорогой, ты меня совсем не слушаешь!  
\- Ну, что ты, конечно я тебя слушаю, солнышко, - Шинья перевел взгляд с экрана телевизора на очаровательную брюнетку, которая смотрела на него с упреком и капризно поджимала губы.  
\- Если бы ты меня слушал, то давно бы уже выключил телевизор. Тебе сегодня противопоказано всякое общение с электроникой.  
\- Вот как? Значит, Ая, ты сегодня не обидишься, если я не буду брать трубку, когда ты позвонишь мне на работу? Телефон ведь тоже электронный.  
\- Я не это имела в виду, - раздраженно отмахнулась Ая, - Здесь сказано: с осторожностью. И вообще, лучше послушай.  
Она перелистнула назад страницу глянцевого журнала и ногтем отчеркнула нужный абзац. Шинья вздохнул. Ну вот почему ей обычных групп крови было мало? Нет, увлеклась еще и Зодиаком.  
\- Итак, - торжественным голосом начала Ая. – «Для Рыб сегодняшний день окажется поистине знаменательным. Вы – исключительный, отмеченный судьбой человек, и все, к чему вы будете стремиться сегодня, само придет к вам в руки. Общение с близкими будет необыкновенно искренним, теплым и откроет для вас новые горизонты. На работе вас ждет успех и плодотворный труд. Начальство ценит вас как самого способного сотрудника, и сегодня это уважение получит материальное воплощение. А вечером вы испытаете незабываемые впечатления с объектом вашей страсти. Старайтесь не переедать и с осторожностью обращаться с электроникой». Вот. Что скажешь? – Ая взмахнула журналом, как веером, и подарила Шинье томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, явно намекая на «незабываемый вечер с объектом страсти».  
\- Приятно сознавать, что одна двенадцатая часть населения Японии – такие исключительные во всех отношениях люди, - ровно отозвался Шинья. – А главное, никаких ведь претензий. Если повышения не получишь, значит, или переел, или неосторожно с техникой обращался.  
\- Ты просто невозможный! Не понимаю, как я могла связаться с таким циником! – рассердилась Ая и убежала в ванную. Впрочем, не плакать, а краситься. Ей пора было в институт.

Звонок из Осаки раздался, когда Шинья подходил к машине на стоянке.  
\- Привет, мам! Извини, не могу сейчас говорить, я за руле...  
\- Не пытайся меня обдурить, дорогуша. Я знаю твой распорядок лучше, чем ты сам, - непререкаемым тоном донеслось из трубки. Обилие молодежных жаргонных словечек в лексиконе собственной матери при общении с сыном, Шинью не переставало удивлять до сих пор. Иногда он пытался представить, как его уважаемая и весьма достойная на вид матушка общается подобными фразами со своими приятельницами, такими же уважаемыми и благовоспитанными дамами. Получалось смешно.  
\- Ладно, это не важно, - перебила сама себя госпожа Терачи. – По дороге на свою так называемую работу ты должен заехать в храм за предсказанием.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Шинья.  
\- Затем, что сегодня самый подходящий день получить расположение богов для удачной женитьбы.  
\- Мам, ну ты опять за старое? – взмолился Шинья, но его отчаяние никого не растрогало.  
\- Не спорь. Я должна успеть понянчить внуков, пока у меня еще есть силы. А для этого нужен брак и, разумеется, благополучный.  
Шинья не стал говорить, что может обеспечить родителей внуками и без всякой женитьбы, иначе разговор грозил затянуться очень надолго, поэтому вздохнул и покладисто сказал:  
\- Хорошо, мама, я получу предсказание.  
\- Потом пришлешь его мне, - последовал строгий наказ.  
\- А если оно окажется неблагоприятным? – попытался нащупать последнюю лазейку Шинья.  
\- Не волнуйся, я сама привяжу его в нашем храме, - госпожа Терачи в самом деле прекрасно знала своего сына. Оставалось только согласиться.  
Шинья даже не обратил внимания, в каком храме он был. Просто притормозил у первых попавшихся по дороге ворот, зашел, купил предсказание и поехал дальше. Сначала хотел вообще отправить его в Осаку не распечатывая, но любопытство взяло свое и, припарковавшись возле студии, он развернул бумажку.  
Прогноз был безусловно благоприятным, хотя и необычным: «Избранный для великих свершений. Большая удача, неожиданные подарки судьбы». Предсказание как-то уж слишком пересекалось с утренним гороскопом, но, к счастью, в нем вряд ли можно было найти хоть какой-то намек на свадьбу, поэтому Шинья решил, что его можно смело отправить маме.

Репетиционная встретила его непривычными, нерабочими звуками и горящими свечами, которые странно выглядели при дневном свете. Два незнакомых Шинье человека в спецодежде с фирменными логотипами электрической компании колдовали над проводкой.  
Устроившаяся вокруг свечей компания при виде Шиньи оживилась, двое подвинулись, не говоря ни слова, и его втянули на освободившееся место, как оказалось, между Каору и Даем и прямо напротив Сатико – новой помощницы Иноуэ. В руках девушки была несоразмерно большая колода карт с черно-золотистыми рубашками.  
Сатико придирчиво оглядела Шинью, непонятно уж что собираясь в нем увидеть, и деловым тоном изрекла:  
\- Тебе подойдет «Кельтский крест»*. На что будешь гадать?  
\- Да не надо мне гадать, я уже... – попытался вырваться Шинья, но его сдавили сразу с двух сторон и усадили обратно.  
\- Надо, дорогой, еще как надо, - запредельно ласково сказал Каору, и Шинья сдался – спорить с ласковым Каору не отваживался даже Тошия...

\- Ну вот, что я говорила! – Сатико жестом заядлого картежника хлопнула картой в центр расклада.  
Шинье гадали уже в четвертый раз, и все время выходило что-то необыкновенное, но подробности он перестал улавливать еще в середине первого расклада. Однако окружающие, и особенно Сатико, были очень довольны.  
Дай от души хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Нет, я, конечно, знал, что ты человек экстраординарный, но чтобы до такой степени... Горжусь знакомством!  
\- А я так даже завидую, - добавил Тошия, и Каору со своей стороны тоже хлопнул Шинью по плечу.  
\- Да идите вы, - вяло отмахнулся он. – И вообще, электричество уже починили, пора за работу.  
\- Вот, видишь, какой ты у нас замечательный, - не смог смолчать Дай. – Весь в трудах, весь в трудах. А еще спорит.  
Шинья только вздохнул.

Он честно не старался специально думать обо всех этих дурацких предсказаниях, но жизнерадостные подколки коллег сделали свое дело: по дороге домой взгляд непроизвольно выхватывал с рекламных плакатов отдельные слова: избранный, исключительный, особенный, единственный и все таком же духе.  
Возле магазина, куда Шинья заехал перед домом, тоже висел громадный плакат: «Уникальная возможность...», дальше Шинья читать не стал, только поморщился устало.  
Он даже не обратил внимания, что в магазине царит какое-то необычное волнение, а чуть в стороне от входа толпятся люди, среди которых довольно много сотрудников магазина в униформе. Поэтому он даже подпрыгнул от удивления, когда прямо перед ним возникла молоденькая продавщица и с сияющей улыбкой крикнула прямо в лицо: «Поздравляем!», и его сразу же окружило множество людей. Вокруг смеялись, хлопали в ладоши, с чем-то поздравляли, и за этим шумом Шинья никак не мог разобрать, что говорит девушка.  
\- Что, простите? – переспрашивал он снова и снова.  
Наконец приветственные возгласы немного поутихли, и до него донеслось:  
\- Особенный, уникальный день! Вы – наш стотысячный покупатель, и от имени магазина я хочу вручить вам памятный приз!  
Не успел Шинья опомниться, как у него на руках оказался крохотный черный поросенок с белыми ножками и с розовым бантиком на шее. Следом ему вручили какой-то сертификат с уверениями в чистопородности и хорошем здоровье, а в довершение всего повесили на плечо тяжеленную сумку со всем, как Шинья понял, необходимым для молодого, растущего поросячьего организма. Впрочем, сменивший милую девушку менеджер в строгом костюме и со строгим выражением лица изъяснялся так замысловато, что можно было подумать, будто содержимое сумки предназначается самому Шинье.  
Пережив еще несколько поздравлений от официальных и не очень лиц, сотню фотовспышек в лицо и совершенно забыв, зачем он, собственно, пришел в магазин, Шинья развернулся и поплелся обратно к машине.  
Поросенок посапывал у него на руках и тыкался пятачком в ладонь, Шинья машинально почесал его за ухом. Он думал о том, что, увидев нового питомца, Ая точно устроит ему вечер незабываемых впечатлений. А впрочем, сама виновата – что напророчила, то и сбылось.  
Поросенок довольно хрюкнул и потянулся. На его бантике красовалась надпись: «Fate».

*Кельтский крест - расклад в картах Таро.


End file.
